Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to information systems. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to techniques for management of real-time edge processors.
Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) is an automatic identification method which relies on the storing and remotely retrieving of data using devices, such as RFID tags or transponders. RFID tags or transponders are also known as proximity, proxy, or contactless cards, because data from an RFID tag can be retrieved without physical contact. Generally, a device, such as an RFID reader, uses radio waves to remotely retrieve a unique identifier stored using the RFID tag when the RFID tag is within proximity of the RFID reader. RFID tags can be attached to or incorporated into a product, animal, or person for the purpose of identification by the RFID reader. RFID readers can be placed on doorways, in train cars, over freeways, mounted on vehicles, and also can be embodied in mobile handheld devices.
RFID technologies have been traditionally implemented in different ways by different manufacturers, although global standards are being developed. Thus, computer applications using RFID are also typically hard-coded to specific RFID devices sold by the same manufacture. One problem with this arrangement is that these computer applications have traditionally been limited to using only the sensor data retrieved from the vendor supplied RFID readers.
Typically, a device called an edge processor handles real-time tasks associated with tracking objects, such as using RFID. The edge processor can be hosted on a PC sitting in front of automation equipment, or in an embedded host in front of RFID or other sensors. Unfortunately, there is no standard way to manage these devices.
Accordingly, what is desired are improved methods and apparatus for solving the problems discussed above, while reducing the drawbacks discussed above.